Fireworks
by Rebellion1610X
Summary: First Time,Hope You Enjoyed It


Mentari pagi mulai memancarkan sinarnya,cahaya hangat yang menembus setiap jendela di desa Konoha perlahan-lahan membangunkan satu per satu penduduk di desa nan damai itu tidak berlaku untuk kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yang memulai kegiatan sehari-hari mereka sebelum sang fajar muncul ke untuk seorang Hinata Hyuuga,putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga itu justru bangun lebih bersurai indigo itu bahkan bangun lebih awal dari anggota keluarga dia bangun se-pagi itu hanyalah satu,Dia mempersiapkan mental dan apa dia melakukan itu? Kita akan segera tau.

**Disclaimer:**

**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fireworks © Rebellion1610X**

**Warning:**

**Gak tau hasilnya bakalan gimana, It's my first time after all**

**.**

**Request dari Jashique Emiko**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Iris _amethyst_-nya terus memperhatikan jalan yang ia lalui sambil beberapa kali melihat ke arah jam jamnya sudah menunjukkan setengah tujuh pagi,perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai berlari saat kemudian tibalah dia di sebuah gedung nafas yang masih belum teratur dia berhenti di gerbang sekolah.

"Hehh...Hehh...Hehh,hampir saja terlambat"ucap gadis itu masih dengan nafas yang tak teratur

Dia mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan ke dalam dia melihat kembali jam tangannya,betapa terkejutnya dia melihat bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7

"Oh tidak,kelas sudah di mulai"teriak Hinata dalam kepanikan

Dia langsung berlari menuju tangga demi langkah dia menaiki anak tangga hingga akhirnya dia sampai di lantai di mana kelasnya berada.

"Aduh...,kelas ku yang mana ini"gumam Hinata sambil mencari namanya di setiap kelas yang ia lewati

"Oi,Hinataaaa...,Disini,Disini"teriak beberapa wanita dari depan sebuah kelas

Ketika mendengar namanya di panggil,Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu yang memanggilnya adalah teman-temannya Ino,Sakura,&amp; Tenten

"Kalian,jangan bilang kita semua sekelas tahun ini"tanya Hinata dengan wajah senang

"Itu benar,sebenarnya kami cukup terkejut menemukan nama kami dan namamu dalam satu kelas"ucap Sakura

"Yeay,kita semua bisa sekelas lagi seperti dulu"teriak Tenten dengan wajah gembira

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi teman-temanya hanya satu hal yang mengganggunya,"Kenapa Wali Kelas kelas mereka belum datang ke kelas".Padahal dia perhatikan seluruh kelas lain sudah memulai pelajaran dengan wali kelas baru mereka.

"Eh,kenapa wali kelas kita belum datang?"tanya Hinata kepada teman-temannya

"Nah itu dia sih yang akan menjadi wali kelas kita itu orangnya suka terlambat"jawab Ino

"Tapi ada desas-desus dari para _senpai_ kita,katanya dia adalah guru killer yang tak mengenal ampun"ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang agak tegang

"Apa lagi dia mengajar Matematika"celetuk Tenten dengan muka yang murung

Bagi Hinata sebenarnya tak masalah karena dia merupakan murid yang cukup pintar namun berbeda dari ketiga sahabatnya itu,nilai mereka bertiga bisa di bilang itu Hinata agak prihatin dengan mental ketiga temannya yang langsung ciut gara-gara guru itu

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam,nanti keburu wali kelas kita datang"saran Hinata kepada teman-temannya

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke jam pun sudah berlalu dan wali kelas mereka tak kunjung datang,namun beberapa saat kemudian terbukalah pintu kelas dan masukklah seorang laki-laki tinggi bersurai silver yang menggunakan masker flu.

"Maaf anak-anak,Bapak bapak harus membantu seorang nenek menyebrang jalan jadi ya...Ok lupakan saya Kakashi Hatake,dan mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi Wali kelas kenal."Ucap laki-laki itu

Dalam hati Hinata dan teman-temannya"Inikah yang namanya guru killer? Sepertinya tidak terlalu meyakinkan".Dari penampilan yang seperti itu,ya seperti guru pada umumnya,tetapi masker itu agak menarik perhatian mereka.

"Bapak kenapa memakai masker? Seperti orang yang mencurigakan saja"celetuk salah seorang di kelas

"Hei kau,siapa namamu?"Tanya Kakashi kepada anak itu dengan nada yang agak mengancam

"Ehhh..Ehmm..Anu..Kiba Inuzuka,pak"jawab anak itu dengan raut wajah terkejut

"Kebetulan saya memang punya tubuh yang agak lemah,jadi gampang terkena itu saya menggunakan masker sepanjang tahun"jawab Kakashi dengan nada yang lemah lembut

Semua orang terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kakashi yang sangat -tiba ada orang yang mengetuk pintu pandangan langsung mengarah ke pintu itu.

"Silahkan Masuk"ucap Kakashi

Pintu itu perlahan-lahan terbuka dan dari luar kelas masuklah seorang itu Hinata langsung membeku di tempat,dia tidak percaya siapa yang ia lihat masuk -laki bertubuh tinggi itu perlahan-lahan mendekati meja bersurai pirang yang acak-acakan namun Iris safir yang sebiru laut itu menambah kesan wild pada laki-laki ini.

"Maaf pak,saya terlambat"ucap laki-laki itu

"Tidak apa-apa saya juga baru datang,tapi jangan di ulangi lagi"ucap Kakashi

"Baik pak"jawab laki-laki itu sambil mengangguk

"Nah,kamu langsung duduk saja di mejamu"perintah Kakashi

Laki-laki itu langsung berjalan menuju meja kosong di pojok belakang kelas dan Kakashi mulai mengabsen para laki-laki itu berjalan,Hinata terus menatap laki-laki itu hingga tiba-tiba ada yang melempar kertas ke arahnya.

"Oi,kau Hinata Hyuuga kan?"tanya Kakashi

"I..Iya Pak"jawab Hinata

"Apa kau tidak dengar,aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali,lho"ucap Kakashi

"I..Iya Pak,maafkan saya"jawab Hinata sambil menahan malu

"Haduh,kamu jangan menatap Naruto-kun seperti itu lain kali"ucap Kakashi

Kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan kakashi langsung mengundang tawa seluruh hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk meredam rasa malu yang ia rasakan saat ini.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA...**

Karena alasan tertentu,hari ini Hinata telat berangkat ke terus berlari dari rumah hingga akhirnya sampai di gerbang beristirahat sejenak baru dia mulai berlari ke lantai atas.

"Huhh..Huhh..Huhh..Tinggal satu belokan di lorong ini dan aku akan sampai di kelaass"

Gubrak...Dia menabrak seseorang

"Aww,kaki ku"rintih Hinata sambil memegangi kakinya

"Hei kau,lain kali perhatikan arah mu berjalan"protes orang yang di tabraknya itu

"M..Maaf aku tadi sedang terburu-buru dan-Awww"ucap Hinata sambil menahan sakit

"Oi,kakimu kenapa? Mau ku antar ke UKS?"tanya orang itu

"Tidak apa-apa,sepertinya kaki ku hanya terkilir dan..."ucapan langsung terhenti seketika

Hinata tidak bisa percaya siapa orang yang dia tabrak itu.

"N..N..Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata terkejut

"Sepertinya kau akan susah berjalan kalau di ,akan ku gendong kau ke UKS"ucap Naruto sambil menyodorkan punggungnya

"B..Baiklah"Hinata hanya mengangguk dan naik ke atas punggung Naruto

Hinata hanya menunduk di atas punggung Naruto tanpa mengucapkan satu kata yang menyangkan kalau dia akan di gendong oleh Naruto Uzumaki,laki-laki yang ia sukai dari kelas 1 sampai lah mereka di ruang UKS.

"Oi,kak Shizune,apa kau ada di dalam?"teriak Naruto

"Ada apa sih,teriak-teriak"jawab seorang Wanita

Tiba keluar seorang Wanita usia menengah menggunakan jubah putih khas dokter dari ruang dengan rambut pendek bersurai hitam itu sepertinya agak kesal karena ada yang teriak-teriak memanggil namanya

"Oh,ternyata kau Naruto,Siapa gadis itu? Pacarmu?"Tanya Shizune agak meledek

Hinata seketika itu wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Shizune barusan

"B..Bukan bodoh,dia teman sekelas dia menabrakku dan sepertinya kakinya kau mengobatinya?"ucap Naruto agak malu-malu

"Ehh..Aku kira dia pacarmu,Padahal dia cantik ,cepat kau baringkan dia di kasur,Aku akan memeriksanya"Ucap Shizune

**SETELAH BEBERAPA SAAT...**

"Yah,sepertinya dia hanya cedera kaki ringan,tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"ucap Shizune

"Syukurlah,aku kira dia akan kenapa-napa"ucap Naruto lega

"Ooh,ternyata kau mengkhawatirkannya ya"ledek Shizune

"B..Bukan begitu,aku tidak mau nanti aku harus bertanggung jawab atau apa"jawab Naruto

"Tapi menurutku kalian berdua cocok lho,kenapa tidak jadian saja?"tanya Shizune

"Mana bisa begitu,aku mengenalnya saja baru-baru ini,bodoh"jawab Naruto kesal

"Memangnya kenapa? Emangnya dia sudah punya pacar?"tanya Shizune penasaran

"Entahlah,aku tidak , aku akan kembali ke kelas tolong jaga dia,kak"ucap Naruto

"Baiklah,aku akan menjaga calon kekasihmu"ledek Shizune

"Diam kau,dasar tante-tante jones"balas Naruto

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung kabur ke kelas takut nanti di gampar Shizune yang sedang mengamuk karena di pangil disadari Hinata mendengarkan semua perbincangan mereka dari tempat tidur hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan selimut saking malunya.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA LAGI...**

"Ano,N.. kasih sudah mengantar ku ke UKS juga minta maaf sudah menabrak mu"ucap Hinata malu-malu

"Tak apa kok,justru aku yang harus minta kau menabrakku,kakimu jadi terkilir"balas Naruto

Keduanya masih berdiri di depan di sadari mereka diperhatikan oleh seiisi tiba-tiba Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa setumpuk kertas

"Selamat pagi anak-anak,maaf bapak di jalan bapak bertemu dengan...ya sudahlah gak usah basa-basi ini bapak mengadakan ulangan mencontek akan bapak beri hukuman khusus"ancam Kakashi

Seketika Naruto langsung bercucuran air keringat,karena dia paling buruk di pelajaran soal di bagikan dia langsung shock melihat angka-angka pikirannya hanya satu kalimat yataang muncul "It's Impossible for me".Selama satu jam dia hanya melihat soal dengan tatapan kosong dan dia hampir tiba-tiba ada bola kertas yang menyentuh langsung membuka kertas terkejut dia mendapati isi kertas itu adalah jawaban semua soal ulangan itu dan di bawahnya ada sebuah pesan:"ini tambahan dari ucapan terima kasih ku untuk yang kemarin –Hinata".Naruto langsung tersenyum dan menulis jawaban yang di berikan Hinata.

**JAM ISTIRAHAT...**

"Oi,Hinata,kenapa kau tidak membagi jawabanmu kepada ku tadi"protes Sakura

"Aku jadi asal mengisi karena kau tadi tidak memberi jawabannya"ucap Ino menyesal

"Aku bahkan banyak yang belum diisi"ucap Tenten sambil menangis

"KENAPA HINATA...!"Protes ketiga Sahabatnya itu

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan reaksi ketiga sahabatnya itu karena di benar-benar lupa kalau mereka lemah di pelajaran -tiba dari jauh Naruto memanggil Hinata,dia langsung spontan menghadap ke arah suara Naruto tiba lah Naruto di hadapan Hinata

"Hinata,terima kasih ya untuk jawabannya,tadi itu sangat membantu ku lho"ucap Naruto

Mendengar yang di ucapkan Naruto,ketiga Sahabatnya langsung memandang tajam ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa senyum sambil menahan rasa bersalah karena sudah menelantarkan para sahabatnya di ulangan tadi.

"Oh iya,akhir pekan ini apa kau ada acara?"tanya Naruto

"T..Tidak kok,memangnya ada apa?"balas Hinata

"Sebagai rasa terima kasihku,mau kah kau pergi ke festival kembang api bersama ku?"tanya Naruto

"A..Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa bersama ku?"Hinata balik bertanya

"Tidak apa-apa nanti hari Sabtu akan ku jemput kau jam 7 malam"jawab Naruto

"E..Ehh,T..Tunggu Naruto-kun"ucap Hinata

"Sampai ketemu Hari Sabtu"ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Hinata

Hinata belum sempat bicara Naruto sudah menghilang entah di belakangnya Hinata merasakan aura pembunuh yang haus dia menengok ke belakang dia mendapati ketiga sahabat sedang bergumam.

"Hoo,jadi kau memberikan jawabannya ke Naruto"gumam Sakura sambil cemberut

"Jadi Naruto lebih penting ya dari kami"gumam Ino sambil tersenyum palsu

"Jadi kami tak berarti di bandingkan Naruto"guman Tenten sambil menahan tangis

"Ehh,T..Teman-teman"Hinata mencoba menjelaskan tapi ragu-ragu

"BENCADA KOK!"Teriakan mereka bertiga mengagetkan Hinata

"Kami justru senang akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang untuk mengisi Hatimu"ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum

"T..Tapi kan dia bukan..."Hinata mau mencoba menjelaskan

"Baguslah,akhirnya kau bukan gadis pemalu yang dulu kami kenal lagi"potong Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"K..Kan sudah kubilang dia itu bukan..."Hinata masih mencoba menjelaskan

"Akhirnya kau yang mendahului kami mendapatkan kekasih"potong Tenten sambil menangis

"D..Dia kan bukan..."Hinata masih mau mencoba menjelaskan

"Pokoknya,semoga kencan kalian hari sabtu berjalan lancar"potong Sakura

"KAMI AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNGMU"teriak ketiga sahabatnya itu sambil meninggalkan Hinata

"A..Aku...,AKU KAN BELUM SELESAI BERBICARA"teriak Hinata kesal

**PADA HARI SABTU...**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 7 sudah siap denga setelan Yukata-nya dan siap untuk dengan perpaduan warna ungu dan putih sangat cocok melekat di tubuh Indigo nya di ikat agar tidak berantakkan dan dia masih menunggu kedatangan dalam hatinya dia masih deg-degan karena dia akan pergi berdua dengan Naruto,entah apa yang dipikirkannya tiba-tiba wajahnya pukul 7 sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang menyadari itu langsung keluar dan melihat siapa yang -tiba seseorang keluar dari mobil laki-laki tinggi menggunakan setelah yukata perpaduan warna orange dan hitam dengan bagian dada agak terbuka menunjukkan betapa bidangnya dada laki-laki Hinata langsung mengenali laki-laki itu.

"Oi Hinata,kau sudah siap?"Tanya Naruto

"I..Iya aku hanya perlu mengunci pintu"Jawab Hinata

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya,Hinata langsung masuk ke mobil langsung berangkat ke bukit di belakang Desa Konoha di mana festival kembang api itu memarkir mobilnya,Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan menuju ke lokasi festival mereka sampai,lokasi itu penuh dengan kerumunan orang.

"Wah,banyak sekali orang-orang disini"ucap Hinata saking kagumnya

"Ini sih belum seberapa,jangan kaget ketika acara kembang api-nya dimulai"balas Naruto

Mereka mulai membelikan Hinata Takoyaki lalu mereka bermain di Stand Menangkap Ikan terasa tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum Kembang Api nya di nyalahkan.

"Sebentar lagi Kembang Apinya dimulai,sebaiknya kita ke ujung bukit"ucap Naruto

"I..Iya"jawab Hinata

Mereka pun berjalan ke ujung bukit untuk menyaksikan Kembang Api disana

"Ano..,Hinata"panggil Naruto gugup

"I..Iya Naruto-kun"jawab Hinata

"Boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Naruto

"I..Iya tentu saja"jawab Hinata

"Hinata,apakah kau sudah punya kekasih"tanya Naruto

"Heh.."Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu

"Aku tahu pertanyaan ini terkesan agak pribadi,tapi aku hanya ingin memastikann"ucap Naruto

"B..Belum,emangnya kenapa?"tanya Hinata gugup

"Belum ya,Syukurlah. Ano..,Hinata ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan"ucap Naruto

"I..Iya"jawab Hinata gugup

"Sebenarnya,sejak kita di kelas 1 aku menyukaimu"ucap Naruto

Tembakan Kembang Api pertama sudah di terdiam sesaat di balik cahaya Kembang Api.

"E..Ehh"Seketika Hinata langsung terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto

"Hinata,maukah kau jadi pacarku?"tanya Naruto

Tembakan Kembang Api terus menyala di langit –langit di bukit Desa berdua kembali terdiam sampai tiba-tiba Hinata mulai bicara

"N..Naruto-kun,sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu sejak kita kelas 1 namun karena aku terlau takut untuk mengatakannya jadi aku pendam saja perasaan ketika aku tahu kalau kita sekelas tahun ini,betapa senangnya aku bisa semakin dekat dengan mu.J..Jadi aku..."ucap Hinata

"J..Jadi jawaban mu?"tanya Naruto gugup

"I..Iya aku mau"jawab Hinata

"Benarkah ? YATTA...!"Sontak Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata

"N..Naruto-kun apa yang kau lakukan"ucap Hinata kaget

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya."Hinata,aku mencintaimu"Tanpa ada peringatan,Naruto mengecup bibir saat yang bersamaan Tembakan Terakhir Kembang Api menyala di langit.

Naruto melepas kecupannya karena kehabisan udara "A..Aku juga mencintai mu Naruto-kun"balas Hinata

**FIN**


End file.
